Spacebending
Spacebending (also called Spatiokinesis) is the rare ability to bend and control space, created by Palkia. It is the Element of Openness, and relates strongly with friendship. When someone allows their self to be very open and trustful with people, leaving very little to their self and cluttering their own mind, they are able to bend space. Its opposite is timebending. Techniques Starburst The most basic move, spacebenders can shoot bursts of congested Space Chi at enemies. They resemble Dimentio's Starbursts from Super Paper Mario. Gravitybending Gravitybending (or Gyrokinesis) is the general manipulation of gravity for any purpose. Zero-G Floating Spacebenders are very limited and impervious to gravity, and are able to float about as they please. Gravity Path Spacebenders can allow their selves or others to walk on particular walls, ceilings, or floating objects, defying the laws of gravity that would otherwise cause them to fall. Warping Wherever there is open space, spacebenders are able to teleport to those locations. However, they can't see where they teleport to until they get there, and it requires them to have a picture in their mind. (This power is also known as "splorping", in other words Space Warping.) Space Lightning A move learned by spacebenders that have taken to the Dark Side, such as Dimentia. They are able to unleash lightning from their hands, similar to Force Lightning. Space Blocks Spacebenders are able to create powerful barriers that can block nearly anything off. They can will the blocks to explode for some damage. Space Shrink Space Shrinking is the power for spacebenders to focus their energy on something and compress the very dimensions around it, causing it to shrink. They can also make things grow in dimensions. Body Stretching Spacebenders can also use this power to stretch the very dimensions of their own or peoples' bodies. Ydnew Llevram, for example, is an 11-year-old girl who uses spacebending to stretch the proportions of her body to look 20 years old. Space Split Spacebenders can create a portal that severs their body in half, both halves of which will move parallel to the other. Endless Vortex The Endless Vortex is an advanced used mainly used by Dimentia and her daughter. The bender plants their hand against the opponent's chest and channels a black hole to appear inside their heart, then forces the black hole to spin at incredible speeds and causes the heart to spin, causing incredible pain to the victim. Multi-Dimensional Shift An advanced spacebending ability only displayed by Dimentio, on the Logia level. The bender can alter the number of dimensions that make a certain area, from 3 dimensions, 2 dimensions, 1 dimension, 4, 5, or 6. It doesn't essentially cause any destruction, but may cause the victims to lose their sense of balance until they get adjusted to a new plane. Moonbending Moonbending is the ability to control the pure Moon Chi that radiates from the universe's moons. While it generally has the same basic moves as spacebending, it is able to "purify" the effects of other benders or magic users. Their power only becomes highly effective at night. Blackout Moonbenders are able to block out moonlight and darken the area. Lunar Flames Benders are able to shoot blue flames like a firebender, albeit they are less harmful and can be used to treat injuries. Purify/Moon Drip Benders are able to cure people of supernatural ailments, including magic prisons, Horcruxes, eternal life, or other things. Known Spacebenders *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom (Logia) *Nebula D. Winkiebottom *Jerome D. Winkiebottom *Magolor (after becoming super-powered) *Vendra Prog (unregistered) *Ydnew Llevram *Jirachi *Palkia *Dimensionator *Meldar Prime *Herald Known Moonbenders *Diwata Uno *Cresselia *Crest *Arlon *Acnologia (Logia) Other Traits As Space is the Element of Openness, spacebenders draw power from having many friends and being unafraid to show their true self. They also draw power from being open to a variety of cultures and races. Examples are Dimentia and Nebula, as they are Supreme Leaders of GKND, which is made up of many alien races. The Dark Side of Space, on the other hand, is the idea that it is so empty and dark. Spacebenders can master the dark side of their power by embracing such emptiness, unless of course it is viewed in a calm, serene way, such as in the case of Jerome. Weaknesses “The spirituality is… as Time flows, things eventually become cluttered. More stuff is tossed in the attic, more trash piles in the dump. And space ultimately gets smaller. Therefore, Time has the upper hand over Space.” -MaKayla to Dimentio (src) Space's primary weakness is Time, which is the strongest of elements in and of itself. Time attacks are the main ones that can damage a Logia spacebender. The spirituality is, as Time passes, Space becomes cluttered (an analogy being more stuff gets thrown in an empty attic). Unregistered Spacebenders As of 20 years before the Nextgen Series (after Operation: GALACSIA), spacebenders began to sprout up around the universe who weren't given their powers by Palkia. This is all the work of Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom, a powerful Logia spacebender trapped inside the Netherverse, who is able to communicate to people via Nether Rifts, lure them inside, and pass his Space Chi into their bodies. The primary example is Vendra Prog, who became a key part in Dimentio's plan to free himself. Since Dimentio was executed, these spacebenders have likely stopped appearing, but it's unknown what became of others who still had his chi. Since the universe's beginning, Logia timebenders were also very common, due to an unnatural chi that existed in the universe, not belonging to Dialga. Judging by Dimentio, it's likely the rumored Logia timebender must be responsible. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: MASKED *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *Her Special Skill (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Turning Point **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Index and the World Rings Trivia *Some spacebending techniques (including Starbursts, Blocks, or splorping) were based off Dimentio's techniques in Super Paper Mario (as his sister, Dimentia is the first character to fully utilize spacebending). As such, the sound affects and visual designs resemble said attacks from that game. *Space was the first element introduced in the Gameverse, as Jirachi was the first spacebender introduced. **It was also the first major antagonistic element, except for Fire, when Malladus attacked Planet Wisp. *The element has similar abilities to Psychic, but spirituality is different. Category:Benders Category:Spacebenders Category:Abilities